1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic transmission holding plate and a wiring unit provided with the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, electrical components such as control components (ROM, etc.) and various sensors and a wiring unit formed by unitizing electrical wiring for signal transmission among these electrical components or external signal transmission are assembled, for example, into an automatic transmission of an automotive vehicle to control a speed changing operation. A wiring unit having such a configuration is known from Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-106946.